leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Gligar (Pokémon)
|} |height-ftin=3'07" |height-m=1.1 |weight-lbs=142.9 |weight-kg=64.8 |abilityn=d |ability1=Hyper Cutter |ability2=Sand Veil |abilityd=Immunity |egggroupn=1 |egggroup1=Bug |eggcycles=20 |evtotal=1 |evde=1 |expyield=86 |oldexp=108 |lv100exp=1,059,860 |gendercode=127 |color=Purple |catchrate=60 |body=09 |pokefordex=gligar |generation=2 |friendship=70 }} Gligar (Japanese: グライガー Gliger) is a dual-type introduced in Generation II. It evolves into when leveled up holding a Razor Fang during the night. Biology Gligar is a purple, bat-like Pokémon. Its head and body are round and roughly equal in size. It has long, triangular ears and triangular eyes with small pupils. Two large pointed teeth protrude from its upper jaw, and a pink tongue is often seen lolling from its mouth. Its arms are segmented at the wrists and end in large pincers. Spread between its arms are two blue wing membranes, each tipped with a purple claw. Its legs are thin and likewise segmented at the ankles, with its round feet having one claw each. Gligar has a long tail split into spherical sections, ending in a large, round stinger. The female Gligar will have a smaller stinger than the male. As shown in the anime, Gligar feed on and can emit sound waves to detect obstacles and fly around them. It glides smoothly and silently through the air with its limbs extended, and startles its prey and enemies by flying straight toward them. It attacks by clamping onto its enemy's face with its clawed hind legs and pincers, then jabbing it with its poisonous stinger. Gligar lives in , making its nest along cliff sides. When it is done gliding, it hops along the ground back to its nest. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Gligar A group of Gligar appeared in Riding the Winds of Change!, where one was eventually by . Gligar later evolved into Gliscor in Fighting Fear With Fear!. Other Gligar debuted in The Superhero Secret. It was owned by a superhero named Gligarman, and later by his daughter when he retired from crime-fighting. Morrison's Gligar debuted in Saved by the Beldum. Morrison used Gligar alongside Growlithe in a Double Battle against Gavin where it was able to defeat and . Morrison used Gligar during his match against and was able to defeat , but was able to take Gligar down in a tie. Minor appearances A Gligar appeared in Tricks of the Trade as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Palmpona. Multiple Gligar appeared in For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll!, where they protected the Tin Tower after stole the Crystal Bells on the top floor. A Gligar was seen at a Pokémon Center in The Legend of Thunder!. A 's Gligar appeared in Off the Unbeaten Path, where it was seen participating in the Pokémon Orienteering competition. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga Morrison also owns a Gligar in the Ash & Pikachu manga, similar to the anime. In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga Gligar appeared in PW30 in How I Became a Pokémon Card. In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Gligar appeared in Gligar Glide that stole 's . With its , it felled both Aibo and Polibo, then a , before being by Sudobo, Gold's , and then attacked by Exbo, and Gold's , Sunbo, as it tried to escape. It was then beaten by Togebo, the newly hatched it tried to eat, waking Gold in the process. A Gligar appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A Gligar appeared in Pinsir Changes. In the Pokémon Colosseum Snatchers manga A Gligar appeared in PCS3 in Pokémon Colosseum Snatchers. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} extension}} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} }} |} |} , , , , and , Stark Mountain |Dual-slot mode|(Emerald)}}}} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} and }} , , and (Hidden Grotto)}} |area= }} |} |} (Horde Encounter)}} |} |} |} |} In side games at the end of }} |} |} |area=Secret Storage 11, Endless Level 26, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Peril Cliffs}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Wireless Tower, Light Temple}} |} |} |area=Cave: Everspring Valley, Canyon: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Magical Lake: In Need of Trees}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 2}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 269}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Endless Cave (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gather More Pokémon! Sixth Campaign Gligar|Japanese|Japan|10|April 22 to May 8, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Gligar}} |} In-game events |Earthquake Gligar|Japanese|hide|5|December 14, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Earthquake Gligar 2}} |Earthquake Gligar|English|hide|5|March 28, 2001 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Earthquake Gligar}} |Earthquake Gligar|French|hide|5|October 10, 2001 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Earthquake Gligar}} |Earthquake Gligar|German|hide|5|October 10, 2001 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Earthquake Gligar}} |Earthquake Gligar|Italian|hide|5|October 10, 2001 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Earthquake Gligar}} |Earthquake Gligar|Spanish|hide|5|October 10, 2001 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Earthquake Gligar}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Cross Poison|Poison|Physical|70|100|20}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Feint|Normal|Physical|30|100|10}} |Metal Claw|Steel|Physical|50|95|35}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15}} |Poison Tail|Poison|Physical|50|100|25}} |Power Trick|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Razor Wind|Normal|Special|80|100|10}} |Rock Climb|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Sand Tomb|Ground|Physical|35|85|15||'}} |Wing Attack|Flying|Physical|60|100|35||'}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- er! |P2=Shoot... My health is down by half this soon? |P3=I'm banged up... I'm too beat to even ride the wind... |PL=There's me leveling up! I've got lots of scaring to do! }} |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution holding (Night) |no2=472 |name2=Gliscor |type1-2=Ground |type2-2=Flying }} Sprites Trivia * Although Gligar could not learn by TM in Generation II, a Gligar that knew Earthquake was a reward in Pokémon Stadium 2 for beating the in Round 2. * Gligar can be seen as a parallel to . Both of them are dual-types, have the same base stat total, evolve into Pokémon introduced in Generation IV, and do so by leveling up at night while holding items both containing the word razor. Origin Gligar shares physical traits with s, s, and s. It may be based on the . Name origin Gligar and Gliger are a combination of glide and . In other languages |es=Gligar|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Skorgla|demeaning=From and glide |it=Gligar|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=글라이거 Glaiger|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=天蠍 / 天蝎 Tiānxiē|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Sky scorpion". May also be a reference to the constellation |hi=ग्लाईगार Gligar|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Глайгар Glaygar|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Gligar External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve based on time Category:Pokémon that evolve by leveling up with a held item Category:Pokémon that evolve only at night Category:Pokémon that evolve through held items Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Skorgla es:Gligar fr:Scorplane it:Gligar ja:グライガー zh:天蝎